


Hello Mr. Officer!

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Police Yuuri, Russian Mafia, Yuuri has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Yuuri loves his job. He stands up for what is right and protect the innocent. However, what happens when trouble decides to flirt with Yuuri?





	1. Hello Mr. Officer

Yuuri motions for the herd of School children to cross the road as he stopped the traffic of oncoming cars. He really liked his job as a police officer. He really liked helping and protecting people and this job allowed him to do that. 

 

Once the small herd walked out of the way, Yuuri motioned for the three cars waiting to go by. The last car was a black Mercedes. It stopped right next to Yuuri and the window to the back passenger seat rolled down. It unveiled a handsome man with blue eyes and silver hair in a black suit. 

 

“ May you please give me directions to the nearest hotel?” Yuuri was in awe of the beautiful voice of this angel. It took him awhile to regain his senses in order to answer the man.

 

“ Ummm.... if you follow this road, it should lead straight to the inn. It has a hot spring and it’s very....um nice.”

 

The man looked at him and gave a little smirk. He reached out his hand to touch his face. 

“ You are cute. Maybe you should visit my room later, Mr. Officer.” With that the window rolled back up and the car drove away, leaving Yuuri stunned and blushing.

 

-/- 

 

As Victor’s car drove off, he faced back to look forward. 

“ Mr. Nikiforov, will it really be alright to stay here?” Otabek, his body guard, asked. 

“ Da. The leader of the yakuza shall meet us here. The others shall too. There are many things that need to be discussed.” 

 

“Yes, Mr Nikiforov.”

“ Also tell Georgi to find me information Mr. Officer’s name is Katsuki.”

“ I’ll get it down boss,”

 

“ That’s good to hear.”

“Make sure my brother knows his presence is required for this meeting. If I don’t remind him he will simply not show up. Yura needs to learn to be more involved in our family matters.”

 

“ Will do sir.”

Victor looked out the window and contemplated what he would do the next time he saw his sexy little officer. 

-/-

 

Please comment. I just came up with this idea. I want to know if it’s even worth pursuing. Thanks for your time.


	2. Drunken Escapade

Yuuri fidgeted in his chair as he waited for Ciladani to come back into the room. He had called Yuuri down to meet him at his office. He didn’t tell Yuuri what he needed or wanted and instead had to leave quickly after he called him down. He didn’t like the unknown. It scared him.  
He always get nervous when he had to wait for decisions, didn’t know what another person was thinking or if someone accidentally surprised him. He had a habit of being overly anxious. 

 

This little habit had caused him much grief in the past. He had gone through many depressions and nights full of worries and crying because of his weak mental state. He had tried to go a therapist but he could never make him self call to set up an appointment. He sighed. He wished he could somehow not feel like this all the time. 

 

He heard the door close behind him and he strengthened up. He froze when he saw Ciladani sit across from him. The man looked at Yuuri and gave him a small smile.

“ It’s okay Yuuri. You don’t need to be afraid of me. Nothing bad is going to happen.” 

Yuuri relaxed a little bit. 

 

“ I just wanted to talk to you about something. Recently officer Haruma from the crime division has been injured. The idiot got drunk and fell off his porch. I wouldn’t be asking this Yuuri if I didn’t know you could handle it. I would like you to be apart of the division at least until Haruma returns. It would be a real big help.”

Yuuri gulped, but nodded his head slowly. He didn’t want to disappoint Celestino. 

 

Celestino smiled. “ Thanks Yuuri that will be a big help.”

They both rose from their chairs and walked to the door. Celestino shook Yuuri’s hand before he let Yuuri leave the office. 

As the door shut behind him, Yuuri contemplated on his life in the near future. 

 

-/- 

 

“ Phichit what am I going to do! I can’t work the crime division! I can’t even handle the traffic division.”

 

Phichit downed his glass of sake before answering Yuuri. He had brought his friend to a club to help him unwind and forget about his current predicament. However, no matter how many times he tries, his friend was still a nervous mess. He thought that this club would help him relax. It had a hotel and casino as well as a club so it gave them plenty of options to enjoy themselves. 

 

“ If he thought you couldn’t handle it he wouldn’t have asked you to help out. Yuuri he really thinks that he can do it. So let’s have fun and don’t worry about it.”

 

“ B-but there are so many regulations and I don’t have any experience! And you see what happens to those cops on tv. I’ll get killed by the yakuza or something.”

 

Phichit sighed. “ Yuuri this is Hatsetsu. Nothing every happens like that here. So just settle down and relax. You will be fine.”

 

Yuuri nodded, not entirely convinced, and took a small sip from his glass of champagne. 

 

-/- 

 

Victor swirled the wine in his glass. He was sitting in a private VIP room, waiting for the other heads to show up for their meeting. He was early, thirty minutes to be exact, but he didn’t mind. There were times such as now that he wanted to be alone, wanted to be-

Victor was awakened from his musings by a loud giggle. He looked up and to the door and saw a beautiful man with black hair and brown eyes. His white button up and black pants were undone, his blue tie was in hand and he wore nothing his feet but socks. 

He smiled at Victor before giggling and stumbling into the room. 

“ Hiiiii!” He giggled. 

Victor just stared at the man, perplexed. Who was this man? He seemed a bit familiar. But he still didn’t know who he was. 

 

Victor glared at the man and said in the most threatening voice he could manage at that moment, “ Who the hell are you? What do you think you are doing here?”

The man just stared at Victor owlishly before breaking into a fit of giggles. Did he now know Danger when he saw it. 

The man stumbled over and deposited himself on Victor’s lap, straddling him. He placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders, caging him in. 

“ You’re funny. I like that.”

 

Victor sighed as he tried to push the man off, but he held tight with his strong thighs that wrapped around him. That was when he felt something rub against him. He stilled as the man above him moaned. He grinded a little more, rubbing against Victor’s member. 

Victor threw his head back and let out a moan. The man above him took the rest of his shirt off and began to undo the buttons on Victor’s shirt. He pulled it open and began to ran his hands up and down his chest.

 

“ You have a nice chest. I like that.” The man purred as he grounded softly. 

 

Victor smirked. “ Aren’t you a charming little creature.”

Victor placed his hands on his hips and pushed the man into his groin. He gave a small moan as he did so. The man pulled away and took off his pants and tied his tie around his head. He restraddled Victor and placed his hands on his chest. 

 

“ let me show you a good time.” He said.

 

He began to grind into Victor and slowly led his hand from the toned chest to the growing erection. He grabbed the bulge and rubbed into it. 

Victor’s breath quickened at the treatment. This man was such a nymph. Beautiful and so sexual. The man gave Victor a quick kiss on his lips and stood up. 

 

Victor saw the man head to a pole or to far away. He knew he should be thinking why  
a pole was in the room, but he was too occupied too really think about it.

The man twirled around the pole slowly as if he were moving to music. He pulled himself up on the pole and wrapped his legs around it. He bent backward and gave Victor a wink before pulling himself back up. He pulled himself further up the pole and grabbed the pole tightly with his hands before throwing his legs over his head in a split. He slowly lowered his legs and twirled himself around and landed on his feet. The man sauntered back to Victor.

 

Victor felt himself as hard as a rock. Who this man was, he was a complete minx. He jumped back on Victor’s lap and began to grind on him. Victor grabbed his hips and began to help him along. He felt himself getting closer, he just needed to push him a little more so that he can-

 

“ What the fuck are you doing!”

 

Victor held the man still and looked behind him. There standing he saw his brother Yuri with the other members of the meeting. Of course they would come now when he was about to finish.

“ You disgusting old man! What the fuck do you think you are doing!”

 

“ Yuri please come in. We need to get this meeting started.”

The man above him giggled and gave a Victor a soft kiss on his exposed chest before rubbing it a bit more. Victor tried to keep a straight faced demeanor but the little sex devil on top of him was making it difficult. 

 

The watched as Yuri and three other men filed into the room and sat down. He saw they were Georgi, Michele and Emil.

“Christophe won’t be able to be here today. He got held up on business.” Yuri said.

Victor nodded. “ I’ll talk to him later.”

 

Victor felt the man crawl off his lap and settle himself on the floor between his legs. Victor thought nothing of it before said man placed an open mouth kiss on his clothed crotch. He jumped up in surprise and began to blush like mad when he felt a wet tongue lick over the area.

“ Old man! Control that pig! No one wants to see that shit!” Yuri shrieked. Victor didn’t want to look at the uncomfortable faces of those around him. He lifted the man up and looked him in the face. 

 

“ Hey there sweetie. How about we continue this later in my room? Want that?”

The man giggled and nodded his head. 

 

“ Great! Ummm.... here is my the key for my room. Just wait up there and I’ll be there soon. Okay?”

The man giggled again before kissing Victor and walking out of the room, his tight ass shaking all the way. 

 

Victor couldn’t wait to bang the ass when he got to the room.

 

-/-

 

Phichit saw Yuuri walking through the hotel lobby in nothing but his underwear. He had lost him when he went to the bathroom and had no idea where the man went. He sighed as he took Yuuri by the hand and walked them to his car waiting outside. He would drive his friend home and take car of his hangover self in the morning.

 

-/-

Victor hurried to his room he wanted to be inside that cute brunette, just fucking him into the mattress. He couldn’t wait. He opened the door and was welcomed to an empty room. He sighed as he headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. He will find that man and fuck him if it was the last thing he did.

 

-/-

 

Please comment. I know it’s been a while since I last updated this story. Please continue to read and I’ll update my other current project as soon as possible. I hope you like this chapter and continue to follow this story as well as my other works. Thanks again.


	3. We Meet Again

The headache and hangover the next day was a bitch. The day after that was even worse as Yuuri was pulled from desk duty and had to help man the streets and it just so happened that he had to run down a suspect. Then his car broke down and his washer flooded the laundry room. Then, He had to help his parents with the inn as they suddenly revived an influx of customers. And to top it all off his son got sick! And it was only Wednesday!

However all of that seemed trivial with what he heard now and what he potentially had to deal with. This was insane! Did Celestino really not know him at all or did he just not care? He thought he cared about his well being and his sanity. Apparently he did not as he told him this.

 

“ B-but I can’t! Celestino please understand!” Yuuri cried. 

“ Yuuri we need you to go undercover. You won’t be allow. You will only act as support to the other officers. You won’t have to actually approach the target. You will be safe. Don’t worry. And didn’t you tell me that Minami always spends Saturday nights with your parent anyway? So don’t try to use your son as an excuse. I know he is sick and I’ll give you the rest of the week off so you can help on Saturday, please Yuuri we need you.” Celestino said light heartedly.

 

Phichit grasped onto Yuuri’s hand from the seat over. “ Come On Yuuri. It won’t be that bad.   
I’m going to the main target. According to our reports and research, the Bravata leader has a thing for young, males who are thin and no offense Yuuri, but your butt has always been big.” Phichit smiled at his own joke but it did little to calm his nerves.

 

“ Phichit is a natural flirt and he is handsome, the target will go for him so you should be fine. We need to stop the Bravata from causing any potential harm. Please Yuuri, we need you Help.”

 

Yuuri nodded and he agreed to the tortures ahead. 

 

-/-  
X

 

Yuuri cradled his son and rocked him to sleep. He had adopted the little one when he was just a few weeks old. His parent were killed by a a man who robbed their home. Minami was spared and Yuuri adopted him as he felt sorry for the little guy. Now he was eighteen months and the love of his life. He had beautiful brown eyes, straight black hair and a lively personality. Yuuri loves him and wishes to make him the happiest child in the world. He never once regretted adopting the beautiful boy. Unfortunate, his job sometimes got in the way. Such as this Saturday. Yuuri sighed, at least he had until then to cherish is loved one. 

-/-

 

Yuuri hadn’t know the details of the undercover operation earlier. He thought it was a simple mission. Hide in the background and let Phichit do the work. No he was in a host club. And not any host club a host club with a gay night club. And it just so happened that Celestino knew the owner and Yuuri was assigned to dress up as one of the hosts. And to make matters worse everyone just left him! He had no clue are Phichit was or any of the other officers for that matter. Yuuri clutched onto his empty glass tighter out of per nervousness. He saw a waiter make another round towards him. Yuuri signaled him over and accepted another glass of champagne.

-/-

 

Victor couldn’t believe his eyes. Miracles must exist. Or at least Angels. In front of him in nothing but his black boxer briefs, buttons up shirt and loose blue tie was the love ( his angel just didn’t know this little tidbit) of his life. He was obviously drunk as his graceful sauntering was a little wobbly and he was slurring whatever language he was speaking.

Victor stared at him dumbly as he sudden tripped in front of him on the couch. He continued to stare as the little angel looked around blearily. What happened next, made him ask himself if he died and went to heaven. 

The angel had jumped between his legs and started to place open mouth kisses over the crotch of his pants. He felt the warm breath tickle that area as his angel’s tongue lapped at his quickly hardening cock.

Victor yelped and pulled the angel up onto his lap. He didn’t seem to mind. In fact he looked like he encouraged it as he wrapped his beautiful arms around Victor’s neck and helped hoisted himself up. He was straddled across his lap as he nuzzled his neck.

Victor couldn’t believe his luck. His angel had literally landed in his lap! He could now tell him how much he loved him! It was perfect. Nothing could go—

“What the hell old man! What the fuck do you think your doing? If you want to fuck a whore do so after the meeting. We have fucking shit to discuss.

 

Victor looked up to see his brother and Chris standing at the doorway. The angry blonde stomped his way over to him, glaring down at him. He grabbed his angel by the arm to pry him off Victor’s body, but before he could do anything there was a loud ‘oof’ and Yuri was staring up owlishly at him with a bruise forming under his left eye. Victor quickly grabbed onto his angel who was trying to clamoring off his lap as he angrily growled in whatever language he spoke. 

“ It’s alright my angel, just calm down now. I got you. Yura! That was unacceptable! He didn’t do anything to you.” Victor snapped at Yuri.

 

Victor looked up when he heard Christophe break into laughter. “ Oh my god, Victor’s hooker just kicked your ass!” He continued to cackle as Yuri cursed from the floor and denied it from ever happening.

 

“ That stupid pig just surprised me.” Yuri snapped. 

Before he could chastise Yura, His angel growled and let out what seemed like a battle cry as he lunged forward, breaking from Victor’s grasp. Yuri’s eyes widened in terror as he tried to crawl away. His angel pounced on the retreating blonde and grabbed onto his hair, pulling his head back hard. 

 

Victor jumped from the couch and tried to pry his angel away from his brother. His angel screamed like a banshee and kicked and punched Yuri wherever he could. Victor grabbed him by him waist and hauled him back onto the couch.

“ Hahaha! Jesus! God Yuri you just got mauled!” Chris continued to laugh.

Yuri grumbled as he stood up, straightening his clothes. His hair was in disarray, several bruises were forming and blood trickled from a cut on his lower lip.

 

Victor stroked his angel’s hair and held him close as he tried to calm him down. He muttered non-sensical things as he curled into Victor’s chest. That surprised Victor. He didn’t his little one could fight. That was quite amazing. 

Chris approached the couch and sat next to Victor. “ Now come on over to papa Chris. With a nice ass like that I can make you feel real good.”

“ Chris don’t say such things! You’ll scare him.”

His angel muttered something and curled into Victor more, trying to ignore Chris.

 

“ Don’t be like that. Come on, I’ll make you feel real good,” he said as he placed a hand on his ass. 

 

There was a brief silence before the Love of his life began sobbing uncontrollably. He continued to cry as he clutched onto Victor. Chris was shocked by the sudden sob and backed up as Victor glared at him for upsetting his angel. Victor rocked and hummed as he tried to appease him. This was going to be a long night.

-/-

The meeting was a disaster. The other heads of the gang arrived and eyed his little love in confusion. He waved at everyone happily and smiled at them as he giggled Cutely. He was adorable and absolutely beautiful. How did he ever catch his eye. That’s what Victor thought at first.

“ So it would be beneficial if we change or routes. The- Angel! No. No don’t do that!”

Victor ran to his little angel who was hanging upside down from a stripper pole that the club had installed in the room. The boss liked helping them out but he has weird tastes. Victor was about to grab him when his legs kicked up and he did And upside split, smiling happily at Victor. 

Victor grabbed him and took him back to the couch. His angel gave a soft whine as he was restrained on the couch. 

“ Now as I was saying it would be beneficial to change routes as I feel the authorities are somewhat aware of our business in those areas. I suggest we use-No! Don’t do that!”

The little minx had somehow grabbed the bottle of wine front the small table in the side of the couch and was trying to drink straight from the bottle. Victor priced it away from his angel despite his protests. When he made sure it was out of reach Victor pulled the angel onto his lap and held him close as to prevent him doing anything naughty. His efforts were foiled however as the little angel turned to his neck and licked a long stripe.

“No! Don’t do that either!” Chided Victor as he gently pushed him away. His angel snuggles closer anyway and nuzzled his neck. 

Victor heard the door open, he looked up to see his father stride into the room. He looked much like Victor expect older and more muscular. He had a strong jaw and wide shoulders. His black suit clung nicely to his fitted form. He looked at the little angel in Victor’s arm and frowned. “ Vitya, these are business matters. Bringing such distractions” he motioned to the smaller man on his sons lap, “ are not welcomed. You can play with your whore later.”

His angel snapped around angrily at that. It looked like he was ready to attack until he saw the offender. He stared at the man in awe, Lower jaw completely slack. His angel then broke let out a cry of joy and thrusted his arms forward in an attempt to hug Victor’s father. Victor thought his heart was going to break when he saw his beloved swoon over his father. 

 

Chris started to laugh. “ Oh my god! I think he has a little crush on your father.”

 

Victor ignored him as he turned his angel to face him. “ Hi Baby, that’s not me that’s my dad. See? We look alike. But I’m right here.” His angel looked back and forth between Victor and his father, obviously confused. 

 

Yuri snickered. “ The dumbass can’t tell the difference between you too. It’s almost as if he’s blind.” 

 

His little angel let out a growl and lunges in Yuri’s direction. His attempt was thrashed by Victor’s strong grasp. For good measure Yuri stood behind a couch on the opposite end of the room.

 

Victor’s father observed the screen unfolding before him. “ Yura, how did you get that bruise.” Yuri looked down immediately, mouth clamped tight. 

“ Yura, Answer me now.” He said sternly. 

 

“ Victor’s wh- I mean companion hit me.” He said softly.

He stared at his younger son for a Moment before turning to Victor and his angel. Victor held him tight, ready to defend him.

 

His father sighed. He didn’t want to fight his son. If he wanted to play around for one night. He would let him. He will toss this boy aside in the morning like he always does. 

“ Vitya, take tonight off. Take your companion and go to the hotel. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Victor nodded and carried his beloved bridal style out of the room.

 

-/-

 

When they got to the room his little one was fast asleep. So the only thing he could do was change him into a large threadbare sweater before tucking him in bed. He took a quick shower and allowed his angel to cuddle next to him under the blanket. And that made Victor happy.

 

-/-

 

Yuuri woke up disoriented and with a headache The next morning. He didn’t recognize his surroundings and- was he in his underwear and a strange sweater. He quickly jumped out of bed and hugged himself as he began to panic. Where was he? Did he leave on his own accord? Or did someone take him? Last night did he-? Yuuri suddenly felt sick to his stomach and covered his mouth with one  
hand. 

 

The door to the room suddenly opened wide and reveal a silver haired man with a heart shaped smile holding a large tray filled with a stack of pancakes, sausages, bacon and a large glass of orange juice.

 

“ Good morning my love! I brought you some breakfast. My dearest angel I hope you slept well last night because we have a long schedule ahead of us. First we-“

 

“ Who are you?” Yuuri screamed as he pulled a blanket from the bed to cover himself. 

 

The man stared at him for a Moment.

Before he could open his mouth Yuuri spotted some sweatpants tossed haphazardly onto a linen basket nearby. He quickly grabbed it and put it on as the blanket dropped. 

 

“ Well- I’m Victor,” the man said softly. 

 

Yuuri ignored him as he tried to find a way out of the room and wondered what happened last night. Then suddenly it hit him. He never returned home last night. “ Minami,” he gasped.

“ Who?” The man asked.

“ I’ve got to go,” Yuuri said as he pushed passed the stranger and ran out of the hotel room, leaving a confused Victor behind.

-/-

 

Victor stood before his father. He knew he was a troublesome kid when he was little, always so impulsive and whimsical. But he wanted this. He saw his angel twice and lost home twice. He wanted him. He knew it was a fleeting feeling. This was something. More he told his father how he met him and how much he loved him. His father listened patiently. He had always tolerated Victor’s actions. And now he hoped that he would help him. 

 

His father let out a long sigh and rubbed his Temples. Victor held his breath. 

 

“I see this is more than one of your trivial relationships. I will help you Victor. But Victor if you love his boy please don’t be so aggressive. It will only scare him. And from what you told me he was so drunk last night that he didn’t remember you.”

 

Victor nodded, releasing the breath he had been holding for so long. He was relieved his father was going to help him.

“ We will find him soon. You don’t have to worry.”

Victor will finally be with his loved one.

 

-/-

 

Sorry for the delay. I’ve been really busy this month. Please leave your comments. I love them a lot. And Merry Christmas Eve! :).


	4. We Meet Again...and Again

“ I’m glad we were able to make it. Minami has been looking forward today. “ Yuuri told Phichit as they walked into the open gates of the zoo, pushing a giggling Minami in his stroller.

 

“ Are you sure you will be able to handle this? We had a late shift last night and you looked terrible when you came back this morning.”

“ That’s why I took a nap. I’m fine now and Minami really wanted to go to the zoo today.”

 

“ Are you sure? Apparently someone had a wild night last night and daddy got himself a little bit of ‘happy time.’” Phichit teased

 

Yuuri blushed. “ I did not get any happy time.” He snapped.

 

“ Sure you didn’t. You just so happen to disappear all night and reappear back at our apartment all sexed up. Yeah that’s not suspicious at all.”

Yuuri glared at Phichit. He had been teasing him ever since he saw him this morning.

 

“ So, are you going to see this handsome stranger? I mean you said he didn’t take advantage of you when you were completely wasted last night and he brought you breakfast.   
I think that’s a pretty good guy. Why didn’t you get his phone number? If you aren’t serious about a relationship, you could at least bang him for then time being.”

 

“ Phichit! Language!” Yuuri snapped, scandalized as he motioned to Minami.

“ Sorry,” Phichit said sheepishly.

 

They kept walking until they approached the big cat exhibit. They might as well start here. Phichit told Yuuri he was going to the restroom and then would buy some snacks. Yuuri nodded before heading over to a bench to sit down and wait for Phichit to return.

Yuuri turned the stroller to face him and smiled when he saw Minami. He reached out toward Yuuri. He humored him as he undid his straps and placed him on his lap. 

“ Papa!” Minami said. 

 

Yuuri smiled and placed a small kiss on his nose. He was his precious angel. He loved him so much.

“ My, My your two make the cutest pair.” A cheery voice said.

Yuuri looked up and saw the same man he saw this morning. He was smiling done at him. His blue eyes shining bright and heart shaped smile stretched wide.

“ I can’t believe we ran into each other again! It must be faith!”

 

“.....”

 

“ That’s a cute baby. Is he yours? Must be. It is obvious he has your good looks.”

Yuuri still did not answer him. Even as he sat down next to him, smiling still. How hell did they ran into each other? Where did this guy come from? Yuuri looked at him and saw he wearing a grey designer overcoat that came to his knees with a matching scarf and equally expensive shoes. This man obviously came from money. Why was he doing here in Hatsetsu? And more importantly why was he trying to socialize with him?

“ You know you have really pretty brown eyes. I like them a lot.” The man continued to smile and Yuuri continued to stare, confused.

Minami also stared at said man. He looked between him and his father, confused as to who this man was. He clutched onto Yuuri, not liking that he was close to them.

 

“ Old man! Don’t get all gross with the pig.” An angry voice snapped. Yuuri looked up to see an angry blonde walk his way. He was wearing a tiger print shirt with a black jacket over it and torn jeans. He looked as if he could hurt Yuuri. Yuuri Hugged Minami closer. Call it parental instinct, but he felt that these two men could harm them both.

 

“ Yura, don’t be mean to him. He is a very nice man.” The silver haired man Chided. 

 

“ Hmph.” The blonde responded.

 

“ Please... I- I don’t want any trouble.” Yuuri meekly?

 

“ Trouble? Why would we cause you trouble? I just want to talk to you?”

 

“ Common sense moron. The pig sees this strange man sit down next to him and his kid and what else is he supposed to think? He probably thinks you are going to hurt him.”

 

The man frowned. “ Why would I hurt someone I like?”

“ Idiot,” the blonde muttered.

 

The strange man turned back to him. “ I really like you. I wish that you hadn’t ran out this morning. I would have loved to keep your company. Is this the Minami you were so anxious to get back home to? He’s adorable. You know, if you want we can go to elephant exhibit. They are having some rides that I think the little one would enjoy. Want to go little one?”

Minami looked at him curiously before burrowing his head into Yuuri’s chest. “ Papa,” He said.

 

Yuuri rubbed his back in a soothing motion. 

 

Yuuri heard his phone ring, he answered it.

 

“ Yuuri Don’t say anything, I implore you not to talk. Don’t panic and just listen to me. The man next to you... That’s the guy we were trying to get at the club. He is with the Bravata. He was at the club. I was ordered to make advances in him. He refused and then he disappeared. We had no idea where he went. Was this the guy you woke up with This morning? Just say yes or no. Ok?”

 

“ Yes” Yuuri was frozen stiff, he was scared. 

“ Are you or Minami under any threat?”

 

“ No?”

 

“ Does he want your name? If he asks come up with something else ok? Just be safe.”

 

“ Ok.”

“ I can’t be with you Yuuri. He will recognize me. I was all over him all night. I’ll follow behind you until you lose him okay? I’ll make sure Minami and you get out safe.”

 

“ Ok,” Yuuri said softly as he nodded. He he hung up the phone.

 

“ Are you alright? “ The man asked with what appeared to be genuine concern. If he hadn’t know he would have thought it was ridiculous that he was with the Bravata. 

 

“ Umm...yeah I’m fine.”

 

He cheered up instantly. “ so what do you say about that elephant ride? It’ll be fun.”

 

“ It sounds expensive. I don’t think I can afford it.”

 

“ Nonsense. I’ll pay for it. I’m asking you. So it would only make sense if I pay for it. “

 

“ Papa,” Minami said softly. He looked down at his son. 

 

“ Papa,” He said again. 

“ Yes Minami?”

“ Want- want ride elephant.”

 

Yuuri was shocked. What the heck? Was his son against him? Did he really want him to go with this stalker.

“ Well it’s settle,” The man said as he clapped his and and stood up. “ We are going to see the elephants. “

 

“ We are?” Asked the blonde.

 

“ Yes we are.”

 

He offered Yuuri his hand. Yuuri took it and he was hoisted up. An arm snaked around his waist as the man motioned for the blonde to carry Yuuri’s things. The man cursed under his breath but he did so anyway.

“ And May I ask the for the name of the man who stole my heart,” The silver haired man asked as he looked down at Yuuri.

 

“ Umm... it’s K-kato.”

 

The man smiled. “ That’s a lovely name. You know what Kato, I think I’m in love with you. “

 

Yuuri gulped. Whoever this man was. He just had a feeling he destroyed his peaceful and quiet life.

-/-

 

Thanks for reading my story so far I hope everyone likes it. I appreciate the comments that you give so that I can improve my writing and stories. Thanks again and have happy early new year.


	5. The Zoo

“ Come this way my love. You and the little one will have an absolutely great time!” He said cheerily as he escorted Yuuri to the elephant encounter. He never did tell Yuuri his name and seemed to make sure he had some sort of contact with him at all times, mainly an arm draped low on his waist. All the while they were going to the exhibit, the blonde cursed and a red as he struggled with moving the stroller and Carry their things. For a beginner the stroller could be hard to maneuver. One of the wheels would lock up if the stroller was not placed in the correct position. It was from a thrift store and had not been of great quality even then but Yuuri couldn’t really afford anything else. 

“ Silly me,” The man said suddenly , “ I forgot to tell you our names. How could I forget about introductions? That wonderful young man behind us is my little brother Yura. And I” He kneels down in front of Yuuri and placed one hand over his heart and the other extended to Yuuri, “ am Aspiring prince, Viktor Nikiforov, at your service.” He gave Yuuri a little wink at the end of his speech. 

 

Yuuri blushed. Who the heck was this guy? He was a freaking banana!

 

“ Hey old man! Hurry the fuck up! The elephants won’t be waiting all day.” The angry blonde yelled. 

 

Yuuri turned to face the younger man.

“ Language please! My son is at an Impressionable age! If you can’t behave like civilized human beings in front of my child then I have no qualms with leaving.” Yuuri snapped at the two. He will not tolerate such behavior around Minami.

 

The silver haired man stood up, his head was tilted downward so he couldn’t see his expression. The man’s head suddenly snapped up and Yuuri saw him glare. Crap. He really did look like a mob boss with those cold steely blue eyes. Yuuri held Minami close, ready to flee from the angry man. But that was not necessary.

“ Yura!,”. The man suddenly whined, glare disappearing and being replaced by a watery eyes, “ Why do you have to have such a bad attitude! I like Kato and you said you would help, so be nice. “

 

“ Whatever.” The blonde muttered.

“ No. No whatever. Apologize.”

“ Ok fine. I’m sorry.”

 

“ Not to me, to Kato and Minami.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and turned toward the pair. “ I’m sorry that I cursed in front of you. Just don’t leave because I’m going to have to deal with this idiot and how he is so heart broken and sh- I man crap.”

 

Victor looked at Yuuri with hopeful eyes. Waiting for him to agree to continue with his whims. 

Yuuri sighed. He was going to regret this later. “ Fine. Let’s go.” 

 

Victor cheered and followed Yuuri, his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He was going to make this the best date ever.

-/-

 

It didn’t take long before they were ready to ride on the elephant. They were already at the loading dock with the elephant stationed next to it and waiting patiently. On its back was a two seated carrier. They led Victor and Yuuri onboard with Minami secured in Yuuri’s lap before they were strapped in. Due to the limited space, they were told Yura would be on the next elephant. 

 

When the elephant began walking, Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, much to his embarrassment. Victor turned to Minami. “ So you like elephants, little man.”

 

Minami stared at him curiously and nodded.   
“ Well if your father will allow it, I know something really cool that you would probably like to do as well. Can you ask daddy if he would like to go with me?” 

Minami looked at Yuuri and then Victor and nodded. 

‘ What was this loon planning,’ Yuuri thought.

“ Well after we ride the elephant. We get to feed with them and play with them if you want to, but we can only do it if your father wants to do it. I don’t want your father to get mad with me. So do honk you can ask him?” Victor smiled up at Yuuri.

Yuuri glared at Victor. That was low. Using his own son galant him like that. Minami looked up at Yuuri and looked at him questioningly. “ Daddy feed elephant?”

Yuuri sighed and nodded. He couldn’t say no to Minami. He was a good kid.

-/-

Yuuri sat on the couch exhausted. After the elephant ride, Minami and Victor wanted to feed the elephants, then they wanted to pet them and play with them and bathe them. They spent the whole day with the freaking elephants. It was very nice and Minami was happy but Yuuri was incredibly tired. They had to leave because Minami fell asleep and Yuuri couldn’t wake him up. Heck when they got back, Minami didn’t even wake up when he gave him a bath. 

 

Then as Yuuri was about the leave the zoo and get a taxi, Victor followed him. He offered him a ride, but Yuuri declined, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary With the crime boss. So instead he paid his taxi fare despite Yuuri’s protests and gave him his number, telling him to call so they can spend time together again.

The door opened and Phichit walked in.

“ Hey, I just wanted to make sure they didn’t follow you before I came up to our apartment.”

Yuuri nodded. Phichit deposit himself next to   
Him. “ We have to tell Celestino. This man is dangerous Yuuri. We didn’t give you much details because you weren’t supposed to have a large part in this.”

“ So I was supposed to be in the dark as I Help you guys try and catch some crime boss,” He snapped. 

 

Phichit sighed, “ You aren’t his type. He likes the flashy type of guy, they guy that would hop in bed with anyone. You weren’t that that day. We even kept you as far away as possible. You were just supposed to be extra man support if something happened. This was something not predicted. “ Phichit sounded regretful about his decision. 

 

Yuuri sighed. “ What do we do now? He wants another date. He gave me his number.”

“ We tell Celestino and we hid you and Minami. We need to protect you. This guy, he’s dangerous. He is next in line to the Bravata, and already plays a big part. The guy next to him was his brother. They are involved with drugs, human trafficking, counterfeit, You name it they dabble in it. They are powerful group. We need to get help right away.”

 

Yuuri nodded. They needed to move fast before Victor did something rash.

-/-

 

Victor was nearly skipping with joy as he walked to the conference room. He was humming a merry tune as he opened the door and sat on one of the leather couches. Yuri follows behind him. 

“ Someone’s happy,” Chris commented.

“ Did you finally lose it?” Asked Emil.

 

Victor gave them a wide heart shaped smile.   
“ No, it’s just that the love of my life and I had our first date. It was magical! He was so happy and we are going to go on another date.” Victor squared with joy.

 

“ Correction,” Yuri interrupted, “ It wasn’t a dated. You ambushed the guy. And he never promised a second ‘date.’” Adding air quotes around ‘date.’ As he sat next to Victor.

 

“ He has my number.”

 

“ After you forced it on him. And he can always throw it away. I mean if some creep stalked me all day and gave me his number I would.”

 

“ We had a connection.” 

 

“ There was no connection. And he has a son . He doesn’t have time for you.”

 

“ Wait he has a son?” Chris asked, surprised.

“ Yes,” Yuri replied , “ A very young one.”

 

“ So he is like a father version of a milf then? Like a Filf?” Emil laughed at his own joke. 

 

“ He is an adorable boy and he loves me.”

“ Victor don’t delude yourself. He thinks your weird. He looked like he was about to cry when you started talking to him. You saw the way he grabbed his dad? If he actually liked you he would not have done that.”

 

“ We had a great time with the elephants.”

“ I don’t doubt that, but I think he liked that elephants, not you.”

 

“ I’m glad you all can make it.” The four look up and saw Victor’s father walk into the room with his body guards. He sat down on a plush red chair next to Victor. 

 

He turned toward his son. “ I hope that your date was good today, but it’s now time to talk business. “ Victor nodded.

“So let’s begin,” the Pakhan stated.

 

-/-

I didn’t think I would have been able to write another chapter before the new year but luckily I was able to. I really appreciated you support this past year and hope that I see your continued support over the next year. I love hearing from you and I hope that you will continue to comment on my stories. Thanks and I hope you all have a happy New Year’s Eve tomorrow. :).


	6. Trying to Run Away

Phichit and Yuuri woke up early the next morning and began to pack some bags. They needed to get out of here and into the safe house before Victor knew they were gone. They had spent the night as they saw a suspicious car parked across the street later in the night and had decided against leaving that day. They wanted to make sure that this new stalker would not be able to find Yuuri and Minami who knew what he was capable of. Yuuri Shut his trunk filled with clothing and other supplies. He rolled it out into the living area next to the his other bags. Phichit just nodded to him as he took some of his belongings and headed down to the car with it. They had to hurry now that there were no suspicious cars or anything out of the ordinary. 

 

Yuuri went to Minamis room. He left disturbing his son for last. He didn’t want to frighten the poor child. This move would be stressful enough and he didn’t want to cause any extra trauma. So he crept into his room quietly and packed some things he would need. Yuuri has packed most of Minamis things earlier and only had to grab some extra clothes and a few of his favorite toys. He approached th bed and gently picked up Minami, wrapping his blanket snuggly around him. Minami hardly stirred as Yuuri hoisted him up and held on to him tightly. He made out to the front door and locked the door behind him before closing. He didn’t want to wait any longer; if he did he would get sentimental and waste whatever precious time they had. 

He quickly hurried down the steps to the ground floor and to the parking lot where Phichit was loading the last of the luggage. Celestino had told them to go to a safe house until they fixed this situation to ensure Yuuri’s safety. He had arranged for Phichit to dive this black unassuming sedan to ensure that they would go undetected. Phichit Shut the trunk and looked at him, “ Ready?”

 

Yuuri nodded. 

“ Kaaaaattttoooo!” Yuuri heard someone yell in the dead of night. The voice was oddly familiar And for some reason caused him to stiffen. Oh god . Please don’t be him....

“ Kato! I know it’s late or early, but I wanted to stop by.” Yuuri slowly turned around and saw Victor. He was in a dark blue business suit and was carrying a large plastic bag. He had that dorky heart shaped smile as his blue eyes twinkled merrily. 

 

“ Umm... Hi?”

 

“ Hi. I brought doughnuts!” He waved his plastic bag in front of him.

Yuuri started at him speechless. What the heck? What person comes to someone else’s house at 2 o’clock in the morning and announces they have doughnuts? But wait how did he....

“ How did you get my address?” Yuuri asked. Victor dugged around his coat pocket and pulled out a wallet. Phichit’s wallet. He had it in one of the bags as Phichit didn’t feel like carrying it. 

 

“ You left it at the zoo.”

He did? He didn’t notice. Well at least he didn’t have anything in there that contained his name. But that left Phichit vulnerable. He j ew who he was and was probably conducting a search on him. This was not good.

 

“ Sorry, sir, we have to leave. We have to go.” Phichit interrupted.

Victor frowned. “ Where to?”

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to tell his stalker where he was going. 

 

Phichit seemed to noice his distress. “ Sorry, we really have to go. It’s not safe for Kato. His ex threatened him again and we need to leave like right now so we can find I nice place for him before reporting him to the police. “

 

Victor squared and hugged Yuuri without jostling Minami.“ My poor darling! You should I told me. I could protect you . I have plenty of bodyguards and they are really good! One time my bodyguard Otabek saved my life. I was texting and I tried crossing the road and I wasn’t paying attention and Otabek pulled me out of the way of an incoming car! He is amazing. You and Minami will be safe with him.”

 

“ Ummm.... no that’s fine.”

“ I insist. I even have a nice private suite. Think of it as a vacation.”

 

“ Sir. We kind of have to leave. Time is precious to us.”

 

Victor looked at Phichit. Something akin to recognization flashed through his face. Yuuri couldn’t risk it.

“ Y-you know what. It may be safer to go with you. If you really have such good body guards that is. I don’t want my friend to get hurt.” Victor smiled and hugged Yuuri briefly again.

“ Let me go grab my car. I’ll be right back.” He skipped off happily to the direction of his car. How was this guy part of the Bravata?

 

“ What the hell was that?! You are putting yourself in danger! We were leaving because of him. What are you thinking!” He had whirled around at Yuuri and saw the anger in his eyes. He was pissed.

“ He had your wallet. He will know sooner or later who you are. You are not safe.”

“Neither are you or Minami. We need to get away from him.”

Yuuri willed himself not to cry. “ I’m going off with him. You tell Celestino. I can give you updates on what they are planning and when the opportunity arises I can get away.”

Phichit looked as if he were going to argue back but a were interrupted with Victor pulling up next to them in a dark blue Mercedes SL class. He hopped out of the car and picked up a few of Yuuri’s suitcases. “ I can pick up the rest later if you want. “

Phichit nodded. “ I’ll see you soon okay?” He said to Yuuri. “ Call and text me please.”

Yuuri nodded. 

 

Victor held the door open for him as he approached the passenger side and closed the door when it was in. He hurriedly went in the drivers side and drove off.

 

He smiled at Yuuri. “ Want a doughnut? I have the cream filled ones. I wasn’t sure what you would like.”

“ Don’t worry I’m good.”

 

Yuuri gave a silent prayer. He hoped they would be alright. 

 

-/-

 

Hi. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Please leave your comments. I hope to see you soon.


	7. Time to Work

Yuuri stirred and felt himself wake up. He was startled when he saw none of his surrounding looked familiar. From the satin silver sheets to the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, it was apparent that it did not belong to him. Yuuri had to briefly wrack his mind to remember that he left with Victor last night. He remembered now. Victor had drove them across a number of streets and roads, more than likely to disorient him before taking him to the backside of some building and leading him to his room. It had been to dark to see anything in clear depth, but Even in the dark Yuuri could tell it was extravagant. He looked to his side and saw Minami sleeping peacefully. It was still dark in the room, more likely courtesy of the thick curtains drawn across a large window that spanned from the floor to the ceiling. 

 

Minami stirred beside him, finally waking up. 

Yuuri smiled down at him, curled up in the soft sheets of the bed. “ Hi baby.”

Minami made a gurgling sound and looked around, confused. He started to sniffle and his eyes watered, scared of the new environment. 

 

Yuuri picked him up and began to rock him. “ It’s alright Baby. It’s alright. Daddy is here, ok?”  
Yuuri gently rubbed his back and held him close.

“ Are you hungry? We can get some food ok?”

 

Yuuri walked out of the room. Outside he saw a vast hallway lined with expansive looking paintings and exotic flowers in beautiful vases on top of small tables. He smelled a sweet odor waft his way. It smelled as if someone was cooking. He decided to follow the smell. 

He took a left and descended down two flights of stairs before turning right and happening upon a large kitchen with a small dining area. The kitchen could definitely be the subject of envy of any professional chef with the gleaming double oven, the large range stove and the multitude of other cooking equipment. What caught Yuuri’s eye though was a silver haired man in jeans, a white tank top and a black apron. The tank top showed off well defined lats and rhomboid covered with unblemished skin. 

 

Yuuri gulped. This man may be bad news but he was certainly hot. 

 

Victor turned and smiled at him. “ Good morning you to. Take a seat and I’ll have breakfast ready for you. I was hoping you guys would still be asleep so I can give you breakfast in bed but this is fine as well. “

 

Minami looked around in awe. He had never been to such an extravagant place before and this was all probably knew to him. 

Yuuri headed to the small marble dining table. Now that he noticed there were other people in the room with him, one of them being Yuri front the other day. Yuuri looked at him curiously and saw that he had a large bruise under his eye. As far as he recalled that was not there the other day. 

 

The blonde jumped when he sat down. “ You brought the pig here! Are you crazy Vitya!” The rest of his rants were lost to Yuuri as he began to speak rapidly in Russian. 

 

Victor turned around, charming smile plastered on his face. “ Be nice Yura. I have to keep reminding you. Kato is a guest, so treat him respectfully.”

The blonde next to him snickered. “ I think he is just still some about the fact that he got pummeled by him. If I were you I’ll be careful, wouldn’t want to get another bruise now would you?” Yura sat back down in his chair. 

 

The blonde turned toward Yuuri. “ My name is Chris. I’m sorry about the little kitten. He is just upset because when you were drunk and hanging off of dear Ol’ Victor he said some pretty nasty things and apparently you don’t put up with any bullshit. Which I like by the way. You ended up beating the crap out of him and Victor had to restrain you. It was quite funny actually .”

 

Yuuri groaned. He hated his drunken self so much. 

 

Yura muttered something and and stabbed his fork into his napkin on the table. 

 

For some reason Minami seemed to enjoy this and clapped his hands enthusiastically as he giggled. You never imagined his little one would have penance for violence.

 

“ Yura, please control yourself around the child. He is at a very impressionable age. I don’t want him to develop any nasty habits.”

 

“ Why are you telling me this? You are not the father.”

Victor smiled at Yuuri as he placed a stack of pancakes in front of Yuuri and a smaller one arranged in the shape of a smiling face in front of Minami. “. Well I hope Kato will allow me to change that and I can be his father.”

Yuuri stared, flabbergasted. He wanted that serious of a relationship? To be Minami’s father?  
Yuuri’s musings were interrupted with a loud snort. 

“ Give me a break old man. You can hardly take care of yourself. Kato will be raising two children if he ever got into a relationship with you.”

 

Victor pouted as he sat next to Yuuri and began to cut Minami’s pancake. 

“ I can take care of myself,” he muttered. 

A man with a booster seat suddenly walked into the room and placed it between Yuuri and Victor.

“ Ah, Otabek thank you for bringing that in. It will help immensely. Yuuri this is Otabek, he can be a baby sitter for Minami tonight when you go to work, okay?”

 

“ Work?” Yuuri Asked, confused.

“ Yes, don’t you work at the club?” 

Yuuri pondered for a bit. Club..club.... oh that?

“ Oh that? Yes I work today. Thanks for reminding me I forgot.”

 

“ I’ll escort you of course just in case your ex comes along. Otabek here can watch Minami, he is good with children.”

Yuuri looked at the fit, stoic bodyguard and saw he had his arms out to hold Minami to put him in the booster seat. Yuuri was about the refuse when Minami squealed in delight and held his arms out toward the man. Yuuri let him go grudgingly as Minami curled into him happily , as if he has known him forever. 

Minami never acted like that or like this with strangers. What was going on? Was his child conspiring against him?

 

Otabek secured his son in his seat with not problem. Victor then began to feed Minami, who just opened his mouth expectantly and waited for the food to be deposited there. Did he really like these people? It took Minami forever to get used to Phichit and he was actually a very decent guy.

Victor smiled at Minami who was chewing happily. Yuuri began to eat his food as well. It was actually pretty good. If this guy wasn’t apart of the mob he would have no qualms in dating this man. 

 

Victor smiled at him. Yuuri is going to have to text Phichit to let him know they can meet at the club tonight and discuss how to get out of this mess. 

 

-/-

 

Yuuri was wearing a black well fitted suit that cling well to his backside. He had forgone his glasses and slicked back his hair, which Victor seems to approve of with the the way he just stares at him. 

 

“ I’m ready,” Yuuri said to break Victor out of his staring. The man blushed and led Yuuri to the car, opening the door for him before jumping in himself. He gave the directions to the club to the driver and they were off.

 

-/-

Yuuri never thought he would have to give his coworker JJ a lap dance. He didn’t particularly like the guy, but then again he didn’t think anyone really did. 

When they arrived at the club, Victor bid Yuuri farewell and promised to be back in thirty minutes as he had to run some errands but he assured him that he had people in the club that will be monitoring to make sure his ex-boyfriend was not there to harm him. 

Phichit and JJ were there. Yuuri has whispered to them the situation and Phichit had suggested this so that it looked less suspicious. Yuuri pushes back into JJ as he felt him lean over him a bit and rub his check with his own. At some point Victor had returned to the club and   
Was almost directly in front of them. He did not hide the fact he looked pissed as he glared at JJ’s hands gripping Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri just rolled his eyes. They aren’t even in a relationship and he was already this possessive? 

 

“ Yuuri I didn’t know you were so good at this. Have you ever considered changing careers?” JJ joked. Well he hoped it was a joke. 

 

“ Enough JJ. Don’t bother him to much. Ok Yuuri, so want to update us. I checked this area before hand, there are no bugs. So we should be good. Hop on my lap, let’s make this believable.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he got up to straddle his friend. God how he hated him so much right now. Why the hell did he get dragged into this situation. 

He straddled his lap and placed his hands on Phichit’s shoulders. He began to grind himself on him to make it believable. He felt his hands on his waist to steady him.

“ Well what’s new?”

“ Well Minami likes these creeps for some reason. He was basically eating out of Victor’s hand during breakfast.”

“ Really? When he first met me he wouldn’t even let me hold him.”

 

“ I know I was there. And this one wants to be Minami’s father. He said so this morning.”

 

“ I guess he is trying to really impress you. Now...What else?”

 

“ He works with quiet a few people. Some guy named Otabek and another one named Chris. I don’t know the last names. Otabek is the guy that is babysitting Minami. He likes him a lot. He didn’t even want to say goodbye to me because he was to busy playing with Otabek.”

 

“ I guess at least someone is having a good time.”

“ Yeah and it isn’t me.” Yuuri felt a sharp smack on his behind and straightened up as he glared at a smirking Phichit. 

“ Why did you do that for?!”

“ Well just to have a little fun with your admirer. He looks like he wants to kill me.”

 

“ What are you talking about?”

“ Look over your shoulder.”

 

Yuuri looked over his shoulder and saw and enraged Victor who was currently tearing apart a handful of of white paper napkins. His hair was no longer in place and his suit was a bit rumpled.

Yuuri turned back to look at Phichit. “ He has been like that ever since you hopped on JJ. I just going to go out on a limb here and says that he really likes you and is the jealous type. I mean he may Be a criminal but I guess that have feelings too and by the looks of it he has a lot for a certain someone.”

 

“ Phichit this is a bad idea.”

“ I’m just saying bang him once and it will be fine. He is cute. I know you wear glasses but you can’t be that blind.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. They did not have time for this. 

“ Let’s focus on the case. Ok?”

Phichit nodded and they started to whisper the limited intel Yuuri acquires again. 

-/-

 

Victor was in love. That was all there is to it. He was in love and obsessed with this creature called Kato. He loved almost everything about him. If he had to change one thing and one thing only about him. Was his need to pole dance in public. 

Victor looked at the stunning creature as he stripped to his boxer brief under wear as his legs clung to the metal pole. He was obviously drunk(, he didn’t how, he didn’t think he was drinking. How could he? He was watching him the whole time. Maybe someone spiked his drink? Well he had to leave him for five minutes, but no one can get that drunk and wasted him five minutes can they?) but that didn’t take away from his skill and grace on the pole. 

 

Victor and Kato’s dark skinned friend had been trying to pull Kato down from the pole for the past fifteen minutes but it has proven unsuccessful so far. The tall man with the cocky grin that had accompanied Phichit had been kicked in the face and was now laying unconscious from when he had tried to pull Kato from off of his pole. Now he and Phichit were trying to push threw a large crowd of people surrounding the podium which the pole and Kato were mounted on. 

Kato was hanging upside with his legs wrapped tightly around the pole. He righted himself back up and swing himself around until he touched the ground. He then began to moves his hips in a circular motion before shaking his ass. The crowd watching him went wild. 

Phichit motioned him to go through an opening in the crowd. He went threw it, jumped on the stage and pull him off the staged to the groaning of a rowdy crowd. Phichit motioned for him to leave with Kato, Victor took him and ran out with him. He hurried away with him and ran to the nearest room where he closed the door behind him. Victor looked around and saw a what looked to be a VIP suite covered in red velvet designs And furniture. Victor sat down on the couch with Kato, sighing and throwing his head back as he did so. 

 

Victor quickly straightened when he felt a sudden breeze and grip on his cock. He looked down and saw Kato on his knees in front of him with his right hand wrapped tightly around his dick. Victor swore he died and went to heaven as he never saw a sexier sight. 

Kato kisses the head as he slowly stroke him to life. It didn’t take long until he was erect. Kato moved his hand round skillfully as his pink tongue farted out and licked the underside of Him. 

 

“ Kato... you have to stop now.....It’s not the time for this.... You are drunk and I don’t want to....ahhh... oh god!,” he had swallowed him whole, his velvety tongue swirling around him. Kato let his cock fall out of his mouth and began to stoke him once again. Victor painted heavily as he thought of what words he wanted to say next. “ I don’t want to take advantage of you. You are drunk so you need to stop ok?” Kato just invited him.

“Kato” Victor tried again but was once again ignored. 

Victor reached for his hand to pull him off but what happened was not expect. Kato growled at him and bit the offending hand that was on top of his. Victor yelped and recoiled from the attack. Kato pulled his cock to the side as if to get out of his reach. Victor yelped again as he felt himself being stretched. 

Kato tried to swallow him whole again but Victor placed his hands on his head and tried to push him back. Kato whined at the contact and tried to push forward again. “ Kato. No, you are drunk and I will not take advantage of you! Please listen to me.” 

 

His beautiful Kato growled again and pulled his dick out and upwards in order to try and reach it. Victor shriek from the sudden pain. Did this creature have no mercy. Kato whined when he was still not able to reach it. 

There was a knock on the door but Victor was not able to get up and answer it. He was too busy with this seductive creature. He was going to tell them to go away as he didn’t want anyone to see them in such a compromising position but instead of getting the words out he let out a loud shriek. 

The door swung open not to long after that. There he saw Kato’s friends, Chris and Yuri.

 

“ It’s not what it looks like....” Victor tried to explain, but it fell onto deaf ears as Chris let out a catcall and Yuri ranted on about how a disgusting old man he was. Kato’s dark haired friend glared at him before approaching Kato.

“ Come on, let’s get you all dressed up ok?”

He made a move to dislodge his hand from his prize but he let out an angry cry and pushed him away as he gave an unmerciful squeeze and tug to Victor’s dick. Victor whimpered at the rough treatment.

“ Please, I’m begging you. Don’t make him mad. It hurts so much! “ he whimpered as he tried to move closer to Kato to ease the pain. 

Unfortunately that as they all struggled to pry Kato off of Victor, who had tears streaming out of his eyes by the end. Kato finally let go of him when Yuri muttered about him being a “ disgusting little piggy.” In a fit of rage accompanied with a battle cry, Kato released Victor and lunged at Yuri. Chris and And Kato’s friends were able to pull him off so Yuri had only escaped with a few small bruises and scratches.

-/-

Victor moaned as he laid down in bed. Kato was asleep beside him, snoring softly. He fell asleep not long after being placed in the car. Apparently he didn’t want to leave Victor and go with his friend, clinging onto the silver haired man. Well it must mean that he like him right?

 

Victor placed a chaste kiss on his beloved Temple before spooning him from behind and following asleep as well.

 

-/-

 

Thanks for your patience it has been a while since I have updated my story and it will be a while again before I can. Please leave behind your comments, I love hearing from you and how I can improve the story and what you think of it. I look forward to hearing from you show and I hope you enjoy the latest update :)!


	8. Papa

Yuuri really hated drunk Yuuri. He wished drunk Yuuri would just disappear from the face of the earth. What was that bastard thinking? Was his purpose in life to make him miserable? Not only did he make an ass out of himself yesterday, but Victor was injured. And not just any normal injury. No that would have been to much to ask for. Instead it turned out he was all bruised up down there from Yuuri pulling on his dick last night, leaving behind finger shaped bruises along its entire length. 

Yuuri has cleaned himself up right after he woke up. He had been momentarily startled as he found himself in Victor’s arms in his bed. What disturbed him further was that they were both only in their underwear under the satin sheets. He had hurriedly crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom with one of Victor’s black sweaters and a pair of boxers. He made sure to perform some really good hygiene as he knew that he probably drunk too much yesterday and was glad that he cleaned as Chris had confirmed his suspicious and Yuri had called him a ‘nasty piglet.’

Phichit had texted as well to make sure he was ok. However, Yuuri got tired of talking with Phichit relatively quickly as he did nothing but brought up embarrassing details of the night before. And then there was JJ. FROM what Phichit told, Yuuri had kicked him, effectively rendering the man unconscious. He was doing fine today, but Yuuri couldn’t even bring himself to text the guy to make sure he was ok as he was so embarrassed. How could he have done such a thing?! That was his coworker! They may be indifferent toward one another but they are still coworkers. 

Being too embarrassed to face anyone, Yuuri retired to his shared room with Victor to avoid interactions with any other people. 

 

Currently Yuuri was sitting beside Victors bed, bouncing a giggling Minami on his lap. He was still in Victor’s large sweater and boxers, not seeing the point of dressing up if he was going to just isolate himself all day. The drama queen wanted some company anyway and Yuuri felt guilty enough to oblige. Victor had whined and whined until Yuuri had gave in. Now that he was here at his side, Victor had done nothing bu moaned and whined about wanting to cuddle since Yuuri had been there. Yuuri could understand he was probably in pain but with the amount of medication he was given, Victor should have been knocked out right now. This man was ridiculous!

“ Katoooo! Hold me please.” He whined with a small pout adorning his face, begging the other man with watery puppy eyes.

 

Yuuri sighed. “ Victor you need to rest, you had a rough night last night.”

Victor frowned again and pouted. He wanted to cuddle with Kato! He had a rough night and he needed some love!

“ Minami, tell your father that I just want a hug,” Victor whined to the small child. Minami clapped his hands excitedly at the older man’s antics. 

“Don’t bring Minami into this. I want him to know this is not normal behavior,” Yuuri teased.

“ Kato how cruel! I am wounded! I don’t think I can survive!” He cried as he clutched his chest with one hand over his heart. 

 

Minami and Yuuri laughed. It was hard not to love Victor. He had been so good to them. Yuuri stood up, carrying Minami, and walked over to the bed. He laid down and placed Minami in between them. Minami turned toward Victor and reached to grasp his face. Victor smiled and nuzzled his face, causing the child to burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

Victor wrapped an arm around Minami, bringing him to his chest. He stroked his hair lovingly and placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head. Minami cooed at the attention. The sight warmed Yuuri’s heart. He was happy that Minami had the love and affection of another individual. More importantly, Victor was so good with him. He loved to shower him with love and affection and always wanted to make sure that he was safe. Yuuri wished it was a perfect world where he and Victor would possible have a chance to be together and be a family.

“Papa!” Minami pronounced as he tried to hug Victor.

Victor and Yuuri stilled. Minami had called him Papa. Yuuri was in shock. He never warmed to anyone that quickly and furthermore he never before called anyone Papa. Victor looked at Yuuri waiting for a reaction, an answer. He looked unsure, as if he wanted Yuuri’s approval for him being called papa. Yuuri liked Victor despite who he was. He treated them both well and wanted to keep them both safe. Yuuri bit his lower lip as he contemplating the situation briefly. 

Yuuri looked back at Victor how looked at him earnestly for an answer. Yuuri smiled before setting himself beside the two. “ Yes, Minami. That is papa.”

 

Victor pulled the covers over the three of them and they all settled for an afternoon nap. 

 

-/-

 

Sorry for the late update. I’ve been busy and I wanted to at least post something.. I know it is short but I wanted to keep the story moving and I don’t want anyone to think that I just abounded the story. I will try and make the next chapter longer and have a little more action. Also I am glad to see a lot of people like my Sugar, Yes Please story. It has gotten quite a few hits so far and I hope that number continues to grow. I appreciate the continued support. Please leave comments as it helps me see how everyone likes the story and because I enjoy Hearing from everyone. :) . Also I was thinking of adding another relationship to the mix just for fun. Does anyone have any suggestions as to who they want to see. I am all ears. See you next time.


	9. Walking In

Yuuri was looking for a book to read to Minami tonight. He had waken up not to long ago and had wondered down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. There he had ran into Georgi. He had asked him if there were any children’s books that he could borrow for his son and the man and directed him the a library on the third floor. The library was so large that in fact the entire floor was the library. Yuuri was not that surprised when he found the columns and rows of books organized by the Dewey decimal system. If he were to see a librarian, it wouldn’t surprise him either.

 

Yuuri froze when he heard a shuffling noise not far from him. He peered our from the row he was in and saw Otabek and Victor’s brother, Yuri. They were in close proximity to one another with Yuri’s hands on the other’s chest. 

“ Beka please,” Yuri said softly. He looked angelic, not like the angry and feisty little child that Yuuri came to know in his short time here.

 

Otabek pleaded his hands on Yuris upper arms, trailing them upward to cup his face.   
“ Yura... we can’t. If your brother or father find out...”

“ But they won’t!” Yuri interrupted earnestly.

 

“ It’s only a matter of time. I love you but they won’t allow us to be together.”

“ You don’t know that!” Yuri cried, tears starting to stream down his face. “ Beka.... you don’t know that...” he said softer.

“ Yura they will. Your father won’t want someone like me for you. He would want someone safer for you. And I’m much older than you. I’m Victor’s age and you are only 14. Your father will not consent. “

“ I give a damn what he thinks! We can run away. Then they can’t tel us what to do.”

 

Otabek gave a Humorless laugh. “ Run away from the Bravata? That will never happen.”

 

They were quiet for a moment. Yuuri crouched down low. He didn’t want to be seen. This look like a very intimate and private conversation, one he did not want to be apart of. 

Yuri then kissed Otabek softy on the lips only to be pushed away. Otabek turned his head away as Yuri looked at him longingly. 

“ Please Otabek. Do this for me.... Just one time. Please.”

“ I told you when you are older....”

“ I am older!”

“ Yura it has only been a year. Now please no more of this conversation.” Otabek snapped. 

Tears were running down Yuris face. He choked back an ugly sob. 

“ Beka.... Beka.... please.”

“ Yura....”

“ I love you. Please just this once and I won’t ask again.”

 

“.....”

Yuri grabbed Otabek roughly by the front of his shirt. “ If you don’t fuck me now. I swear I will tell father and Victor. “

 

“ They won’t believe you.”

“ Really? And what will make them think I’m lying? You know I speak the truth and you know what will happen.”

Otabek narrowed his eyes at the petite blonde. He grabbed the blondes chin roughly, and Yuris angry glare and posture did not falter.   
Otabek quickly and roughly caught Yuris lips in a punishing night kiss. Otabek’s other hand wound in his hand into the boys golden tresses.  
Yuri responded back and clawed at the older man’s back. 

They broke apart for air and Otabek attacked Yuris neck, leaving behind a trail of bruises and lovebites. Yuri moaned wantonly as he carded his fingers through Otabeks hair. 

“ You want to do this.... Do you know how it is done?”

 

Yuri nodded absent mindedly. Yuri broke away and fell to his knees in front of Otabek reaching for his belt. He slapped away his hands.

“ What are you doing?!” 

“ I don’t have lube. Please Beka let me.”

Otabek sighed. Yuri reached forward again and undid his belt and pulled the zipper to his jeans down. He pulled his growing erection and looked up at Otabek. “ Don’t Take it easy on me. I can handle it. I know what to do. I studied up in this.”

Otabek smiled down at him.

Yuri swallowed him whole. Otabek, as per Yuris wishes, did not take it easy on him. He grabbed Yuris hair and thrusted wildly into him. Yuri, true to his word, was able to handle it. Otabek quickly pulled out and pushed Yuri on his back. He quickly pulled off his pants and hovered over him. 

 

He sucked his own fingers briefly before inserting them into Yuri. He pulled out before aligning himself at Yuris entrance. This was happening fast. Yuri nodded slowly as Otabek began to slowly enter. However, the blonde didn’t seem to like this. He wrapped his legs Around Otabek’s waist tightly and quickly pushed him forward. Otabek gave a loud grunt and Yuri was made breathless. They held still for a while and then Otabek began to piston his hips. 

“ Huh....ahhh.....haaahh!” Yuri moaned as Otabek thrusted into him. The blonde curled Himslef around Otabek and grabbed onto him tightly.

“ Oh.... oh god.... faster.... please Otabek.... faster!”

Yuuri blushed until he felt himself Heat up. He was absolutely against underage sex. What was Otabek thinking he was supposed to be the adult in this situation. Yuuri needed to tell Victor. Those two would listen to him and if Yuri interrupted now, he didn’t want to know what two people from the Bravata would do to him. He needed to protect Yuri. 

 

He quietly rushed out of the room and toward his shared room with Victor.

 

-/-

 

Hi. Here is my next update. I’m not a big fan of shota but I’m trying to make the characters around that same age as in the show and I think that they do have a large age difference right? I don’t remember and I didn’t look it up... I am going to put a warning so if you don’t like it you don’t have to ready it. I hope I hear from you guys as you continue to leave comments.


	10. An Angry Kitten

Yuuri quickly rushed to the room. When he got there he saw Victor sitting up in the bed in pajama pants and bouncing a giggling Minami on his knee. Victor looked up with a smile, but a look a worry quickly replaced it when he saw Yuuri’s perplexed expression. 

“ It’s Yuri. Otabek and.... him. They....” he rambled.

“ calm down Kato. What wrong.”

“ Otabek forced himself on Yuri. They are in the library. I got scared so I ran away. They were just talking one minute and the next....” Yuuri started to sob. Victor quickly walked over to him and held him tightly.

Victor opened his mouth and whatever he was going to say suddenly stopped as gunshot rang through the house. Minami began to wail at the loud noise as both adults looked up. Victor quickly handed Minami over to Yuuri.

“ Kato, get in that closet right now. Don’t come out until I saw so.”

Yuuri rushes over to their shared closet. As he looked over one last time at Victor he saw him pull and handgun from the night stand and he rushed out of the room. Yuuri quickly went inside the closet and hid in the corner. He quieted Minami down but he shook in fear at the unknown. 

Did a killer get inside the house? Is Victor alright? Why were they here?

 

A second shot went off.

Yuuri held Minami closer. What was happening. 

Yuuri stayed in the closet. He didn’t want to leave. What was going to happen to them? Is Victor safe? He was worried for Victor. 

All of a sudden the door was slammed open.

 

“ You damn pig! Get your ass out here now!”

It was Yuri. What happened was everyone safe. 

A calmer voice renosated through out the room, “ Kato... Come out now. Everything is safe now.”

 

Yuuri cautiously stood up, with a fussy Minami, and stepped out of the closet. 

Victor embraced the two. He wiped his face and that was when Yuuri noticed that he had tears running down his face. Had he really been crying when he that Victor might have gotten hurt. He was pulled out of his musings by an angry Yuri.

“ Asshole! What is your problem why did you have to tell Victor.” 

 

Yuuri looked at him and noticed that he was in a pair of leopard print underwear and a black shirt. Otabek was near him in just him jeans. And Yuuri had to admit a shirtless Otabek was a sight to see. He couldn’t really blame Yuri for falling for him. He also noticed another occupant in the room. It was Victor’s father he looked enraged, as if he were about to kill someone. 

 

“ Answer the question you pig!”

“Yuri, I will not have you talk to him like that. You will watch your tone.” Victor growled.

 

“ Well he should have minded his own business! Who the hell is he to tell  
Me what to do?”

“ Yuri, Enough!,” snapped the elder Nikiforov.

They all turned to face him.

“. You are a minor. You don’t need to be having a sexual relationship let alone with an adult.”

“ Shut up old man! I love Otabek and I want to be with him.” 

The Nikiforov patriarch glared And raises his voice,“ You will not speak to me like that! What he did was considered rape! He took advantage of you. I will not have my son abused like that! This is for your own good Yuri.”

Yuri glared back. “ Don’t you dare. I will run away if I have to. I will be with Otabek. I love him.”

Minami became restless again and started to cry from all the noise. Victor coaxed him from Yuuri’s arms and cradled him. 

“ Papa!” Minami cried as Victor cradled him.

This did not go unnoticed by Yuri. “ What the hell? So he can do whatever the hell he wants but I can’t?! We barely know this guy and he is already having the brat call him papa and probably already banging that whore! This guy could be a spy for all we know!” Yuri raged. 

Victor strides over to Yuri and roughly grasped his lower jaw.“ You will respect Kato and Minami, especially in my presence. Understood?” He said in a deadly whisper.

Yuri didn’t respond. Victor gripped harder and pulled his face closer to his.

“ DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” He yelled.

Minami began to wail, scared on the noise. 

Yuri looked at him terrified and nodded. Victor released his hold and returned to Yuuri’s side, holding him close.

 

“ Yuri.... You will not see Otabek again....”his father started.

 

“ That’s bullshit!” 

Before he could continue, Yuuri squeaked, “ Maybe you should give them a chance!”

The elder Nikiforovs looked at him.

“What?” Victor’s father asked. 

Yuuri gulped. “ M-maybe you should give them a chance. It’s not good for a family to fight. I-if Yuri really loves him to the point he is willing to run away he may actually b-be serious. If it doesn’t work out they will eventually break u-up and Yuri will know that you were right. If this gets anymore out of h-hand you all will say something or do something that you will regret and someone will get hurt.”

The father stared at Yuuri for a moment before turning back to His fine. “ Fine... Yuri I will allow you to date him, but absolutely no sex. And once you break up with him you will understand my reasoning.” He said softly.

Yuri just smirk. “ Well I guess you better get used to your future son in law because I’m not breaking up with him. Come on Otabek we are leaving.” He said as he dragged the older man out of the room. 

When they were gone, Victor spoke up. “ You know he is probably going to have sex with him just to spite you.”

His father just sighed before turning to him.   
“ Don’t remind me how your brother is. And we will talk about you and Kato later, I have a meeting now. Goodbye Victor.” And with that he strode out of the room.

Victor led him to the bed and laid all three of them out on it. They were quiet for a while. Before Yuuri spoke, “ Is everything alright? What happened?”

Victor sighed as he ran his hand down his face. “ Father walked in on them and he got pissed and tried to shoot Otabek. Yuri got in the way and he almost got shot instead. I got up there and we argued and then I forgot to lock the safety back in place and shot off my gun. Then I told Yuri you were concerned and then everything else you know.”

Yuur nodded. “ Does your dad hate me and Minami?”

Victor shook his head. “ No. No he doesn’t. Or else he wouldn’t have listened to you. He jut doesn’t want use moving to fast. “

Yuuri nodded again. 

 

Minami had calmed down now and he was now sleeping.

“Let’s go back to sleep. This afternoon has been very stressful and tiring.”

Yuuri nodded and he let Victor wrap his arms around Himself and Minami before falling to sleep.

 

-/-

Yuri locked the door once they were both inside. He would have to thank the pig later for somehow getting the old man to agree to the relationship. He pushed Otabek into the bed.

“ Yura.... I don’t think this is....”

“ Trust me. My father would expect no less from me.”

He gave a wicked smile before he pulled off his underwear and straddled Otabek.

“ Now giddy up cowboy. It’s time to ride.”

-/-

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don’t know when I will be able to update again. I just wanted to add this much this week because of this. I enjoyed the comments from who commented so far. I really love hearing from everyone and would appreciate if you would tell me how you like the story so far. Also, I was surprised yesterday how many people read my story and for that I am thankful to all that read it. Thanks and see you next time.


	11. Hold Me

Yuuri stirred into wakefulness and lifted his upper body from the bed. He looked around and noticed Minami was not with him.

“ He is with my father.” Yuuri looked up and saw Victor with a towel wrapped around his waist come your go the bathroom. He was still a bit wet with beads of water tailing down his abdomen and disappearing into the towel. Yuuri gulped. Victor was gorgeous. 

Victor seemed to notice his stare and smirked.   
“ Like what you see?" He said as he sauntered over. 

Yuuri just looked at his speechless and he sat down next to him, placing his larger hand on top of his.

“ You know Minami is not here right now since my father wanted to spend some time with him. If you want we can... participate in some more adult-like activities....” He leaned in closer until he about touched his face with his own.

Yuuri Stayed quiet, hardly even breathing. His brain was on overload. 

 

Victor frowned when he didn’t receive a response, pulling back a bit abashed. 

 

He scratched the back of his head. “ Ummm... Sorry... it’s just that I like... and that was very inappropriate right now. I shouldn’t have done that... I’ll get me clothes and leave you for a bit. “ 

Before he managed to get up, Yuuri pounced on him, placing a forceful kiss in his lips. He tangled his fingers in Victor’s hair and straddled his lower body. He bit Victor’s Lower lips and mapped the inside of his mouth with his own tongue. Victor moaned into his mouth and reciprocated the actions. Yuuri could feel Victor hardening. 

Yuuri gave a loud gasp and broke their kiss. 

“ My, my aren’t you full of surprises.” Victor chucked.

 

“Victor....Hold me... please.”

Victor was momentarily shocked before smiling. 

“As you wish.”

Victor flipped them over and renewed there kiss. Victor grasped his ass and played with the soft clothed flesh. Yuuri gasped at the sensation, yielding entrance to Victor’s tongue. Victor pushed their hips closer together, grinding his own into Yuuri’s. 

“Can I take your clothes off?” Victor said between kisses. Yuuri only nodded. Victor pulled his shirt off, revealing unmarred and pale skin. Victor ducked his head and nipped along the juncture of his neck, laving the abused reddened area with his tongue before moving to his collar bone. Yuuri wiggled and gasped at the sensation. Victor traveled lower still to nip at his stomach. When he got to the band of his boxer briefs, Victor pulled them off without preamble and flipped Yuuri to his stomach. 

 

 

Victor bit his ass harshly, forcing a surprised gasp from his mouth. Victor kissed the area and began to lick it. Victor draped himself over Yuuri as he reached toward the night stand. 

“ Do you want to go all the way tonight?”

“ Yes....oh god....yes.”

Victor retreated back a bit with a bottle of lube in his hand to start preparing Yuuri. In the meantime Yuuri rested his head on. The pillow and prepared himself for the intrusion. He felt Victor’s weight settle back on his back as a finger breached his entrance. He felt it wiggle around his velvety walls, searching for something. It was an unpleasant feeling but it was certainly different. 

Victor showered his neck with affection and had his other hand wrapped around his leaking cock. Yuuri began to feel Victor grind his hard on against his leg, rubbing but slowly across his heated skin. Before he knew it he felt a second and shortly after a third finger. At the introduction of the third, he saw stars and let out a loud cry. 

He saw Victor’s face enter his peripheral vision. 

“ I guess I got your sweet spot, sweetheart.”

Yuuri Didn’t respond as he panted heavily.   
Yuuri didn’t know when Victor seated himself inside Yuuri. He was having trouble even remembering his own name. 

 

“ Hahhh...... hahhh..... ung..... ahhh”

 

Victor began to thrust into Yuuri’s hole. 

“ Shit, you’re so tight. Can’t believe that your this fucking tight.” He grunted.

“ God... Victor.... harder....harder.”

Victor slowed down his thrusts and gently turned Yuuri’s face to passionately kiss him quickly before pulling back.

“ That won’t be a good idea. I don’t want to hurt you especially if this is your first time.”

 

Yuuri growled and turned to face him. 

“ God dammit! Would you just shut up And listen? I said fuck me harder! I can handle it. So fuck me.” 

 

Victor lowered himself again over Yuuri and began to move. Victor grunted as he sped up his thrusts. He felt himself getting close.

“ Kato... I’m also there.”

“ Come inside me Victor! Please come.”

With a load grunt, he released inside Yuuri as Yuuri cried out his completion.

The rest was just a haze as Victor pulled out and grabbed a washcloth to clean them both up. Yuri felt himself being turned to his side as Victor cuddled next to him and draped the blanket over the both of them. It was not much longer until they both fell asleep. 

-/-

 

Thanks for reading my story! I appreciated the support thus far. I hope everyone likes it and I look forward to reading your comments. I hope to finish this story soon and start another fanfiction. I would like topic advices from you because I am still thinking what I would like to write about. Also, I hope the smut scene was decent enough and I hope that my next chapter won’t be delayed as long.


	12. Found Out

Yuuri stirred under a heavy , but warm weight. As he shifted he felt it shift above him as well. He turned his head opened a bleary eye to see what it was that was on top of him. There he saw Victor, waking up, all disheveled and mussed up but still breathtakingly handsome. Victor looked down at Yuuri and smiled. 

“ Good morning beautiful,” he whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri smiled into the kiss. Victor pulled back before it could escalate.

“ I guess we have to get up now...” Victor trailed.

Yuuri gave him a mischievous look before ground his hips backwards into Victor, causing the larger man to gasp. 

“ Or we can stay in a little longer,” Yuuri replied slyly.

Victor smiled as he trailed his fingers down Yuuri’s back and pushed it into Yuuri. He gasped softly as Victor explored around his opening.

“ Umm..... You are still very loose from last night, can I just put it in?”

Yuuri nodded and faced forward, still laying on his side. He felt Victor sidle up next to him and press himself against his entrance. He pushed in softly and smoothly, stopping when he was fully seated. Yuuri held back a moan from the sensation. Victor wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close and began to pepper his neck with kisses and love bites, waiting for Yuuri to adjust.

Yuuri nodded signaling him to move. Victor rocked his hips forward once experimentally, pulling a pleased sigh from Yuuri. This seemed to encourage him as he began to piston his hips into a rhythm. 

“ Haa....ahhh.....ung.... ahhh!” Yuuri moaned.  
Victor lowered his head and bit in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, warning a gasped. Victor kissed and licked the rapidly brushing site when he released.

Yuuri reaches behind and grabbed onto Victor’s leg to prevent him from moving to far out. Victor trailed his hands over Yuuri’s body, mapping each contour and crevice. He lowered on of them to his hip and it slowly descended between his legs, playing with the course hair down there before grasping the leaking member.

Victor grunted with each push of his hips. Yuuri noticed his pace became irregular and faster. He was getting close. 

“ Vitya! A-ahh... little... ung... more!”

Victor just picked up his pace and they soon cummed in synchronization. 

They laid still for a Bit, panting heavily.

“ We... better go down before they miss us.” Victor finally said. 

Yuuri nodded. “ Leta just take a bath first.” 

After a while they rose from the bed and headed to the shower where they meandered as they refamiliarize themselves with one another’s bodies. 

-/-

At breakfast, Minami was seated in the lap of Victor’s father as Yuuri fed him some porridge. He seemed to enjoy the attention of multiple people and had fussed when he wasn’t seated in the patriarch’s lap and had fussed even more when Yuuri didn’t feed him. 

Yuuri smiled as he saw his son extremely happy among the Nikiforovs. 

“ Kato,” the older Nikiforov said, “ Vitya tells me that Minami loves animals and the zoo? Do you think he would like to go to the aquarium? I can set up a ride for us if you think he is likely to enjoy it.”

 

Yuuri looked up at him. Did the head of a crime family really want to take them out on a family outing. The man continued to stare at him, expecting an answer. 

“ Ummm....yes sir. I think he would like it. I’ve never taken him to an aquarium. But I would imagine he would enjoy himself. “ 

The older man smiled. “ Please call me Alexi, I’m can almost say for certain, Vitya is not going to let you get away any time soon.”

“ Papa,” Victor whined embarrassed.

Yuuri smile. “ Well, I’m going to get Minami dressed. I’ll be back down when we are ready.”

Alexi smiled and handed the giggling child to Yuuri. 

Victor placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s cheek,” I’ll see you soon.”

Yuuri nodded and headed out. 

 

-/-

“ Vitya I want you to understand that you want a relationship with Kato but remember his is a parent and a child is involved. Therefore, you must be responsible in helping care of the child as....”

“ Papa, I can handle it! I love Kato and Minami. And I can take care of both of them.”

“ I know you love them but somethings Victor...:” 

Victor was about to interrupt him again when Emil did the pleasure for him.

 

“ Sir! There is something you need to see.” He said urgently. 

He thrusted a paper in front of them and them both read it. Victor froze at the mews, dumbfounded. Alexi’s face became impassive before he turned to Emil and said, “ Bring Mr. Katsuki here.”

 

-/-

Yuuri hummed as he happily skipped back to the kitchen with Minami in one arm and a baby bag in another. He stopped suddenly when he heard voices. 

“ Bring Mr. Katsuki here.” It was Alexi’s voice.

“ He’s a cop. He told me he was running away from his boyfriend. He lied to me.” Victor’s voice sounded heartbroken. 

“ He’s a spy. He can ruin us. “Emile voice rose next. 

Yuuri gasped. They were going to hurt them.

“ What’s that?” Alexi ask. Yuuri dropped the bag and ran back upstairs. He didn’t know where the exit was as Victor had always blindfolded him when taking him to the exit and at least upstairs there was a gun in Victor’s nightstand. With that at least he will be able to protect both himself and Minami.

He hurried through the door and locked in behind himself. He placed Minami and the baby bag on the bed and rummaged through Victor’s nightstand until he found the gun. That was when he heard a knock on the door. 

“ Yuuri....” it was Victor. “ please open the door. We know how you are. Let’s talk about it.”

Yuuri ran over to the veranda on the opposite side of Victor’s room. He opened the doors to the balcony and saw that an adjacent balcony was there. There was no door next to Victor’s room so the entrance to this room and Victor’s must be blocked off with a wall. If he could make it over there with Minami while they could escape. There was a metal lattice decor on the wall with vines, he could surely use that to climb over. He the. Looked down and noticed that it send to reach the ground. Maybe he should try and go down....

Yuuri his the gun in his sisters band and returned to the bed. He rummaged through his baby bag and grabbed his baby carrier. He quickly strapped it on and place Minami snuggly inside, facing him.

He heard another knock. “ Yuuri please open the door. We need to talk. We are not going to hurt you.”

 

Yuuri ignored him. He quickly ran back to the  
veranda and began to make his way over. When he had secured himself on the design he heard the door burst open.

“ Yuuri?” Victor called out. 

Yuuri began to climb to the other side when his left foot and hand broke through the structure. Yuuri cried out. Minami, startled by the noise began to cry.

“ Yuuri?!” Victor was now on the balcony looking over at him.

He rushed over to the edge and reached over to his left hand. “ Yuuri grab my hand!” 

 

Yuuri didn’t and pulled his dangling hand away. 

“ Please!,” Victor pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. “ Please trust me! “

Yuuri felt his only hold strain and buckle under his weight. He felt his vision blur. He screwed up. He was going to die either way and Minami was in danger either way. Maybe he could beg them to spare Minami.

Yuuri reaches over for Victor and he pulled him close and helped him over the balcony. 

When Yuuri was back in safe ground he collapsed to his knees and cried, holding Minami. He felt a heavy weight on him and noticed Victor was holding them. The man peppered their faces with kisses as he cried softly and whispered senseless things.

“ Oh god, I thought I lost you. I saw you there and I higher you were going to fall.” He sobbed.

Was he not mad? He could have been a spy and he was worried for his safety? Yuuri thought.

Yuuri began to rock Minami to calm him down as his crying had not ceased. Victor looked over to him and pressed a kiss to the crown of Minamis head and rubbed back, comforting him.

 

He heard someone clear his throat behind him. He looked up and saw Alexi. He paled. He knew he was still in danger. 

“ Yuuri lets go inside and discuss this matter. “ with that he turned and walked back into the room.

Yuuri nodded dumbly. Victor helped him raise to his feet and he followed the man back into the room to learn his fate.

-/-

 

Thanks for reading so far. I’m sorry about the delay as I’ve been really busy with work. I look forward t reading your comments and i hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Hi, I just wanted to ask for help regarding finding a fanfiction that I can’t remeber the name of. It is a Naruto x Sasuke fanfiction. It is about Naruto, who is homeless, volunteer for a research experiment after meeting Iruka. The experiment is about whether a homophobe and homosexual can get along. Naruto is then sent to the island by helicopter with Sasuke, a homosexual. He also receives a pet named Kyuubi or Kurama from the research institute since he the only one he likes is Naruto. On the island Naruto and Sasuke have to do severa activities together such as truth and dare with Kakashi and Iruka, art therapy with Sai and some activities with Gaara and Rock Lee. They fall in love Eventually. However Sai is jealous of Naruto and sets it up where he makes Sasuke think he is cheating when he invites Sakura, Narutos friend from a strip club he works at, hugs Menma, a guy that looks like Naruto.Sasuke gets jealous and the experiment concludes and they go their seperate ways. They find out they were deceived and Sasuke beats the hell out of Sai. They go back to the institute where they have make up sex. Sasuke then wakes up the following morning, realizing he missed a bunch of calls and texts from Itachi and that’s when Itachi hurts through the door to find the man that Sasuke was obsessed with and there a few people behind him from the experiment takingpictures of the two. Please help me find the fanfiction!:)


	13. You Have the Right....For What?!

Yuuri had removed the baby carrier and was holding Minami tightly. He sat next to Victor and across from Alexi in what appeared to be Alexi’s personal office. 

He waited as Alexi sat down and stared at him before deciding their faith.

-/-

“ You are under arrest...” Yuuri began for the umpteenth time today. 

“ No, no, no. That’s not sexy at all! Put some sass into it... oh wait maybe start stripping while you do it! That’s very sexy!” Victor said excitedly. 

Yuuri gave him a deadpan look.Was he serious? The only reason why he was wearing this stupid getup was because Victor wouldn’t shut up about it. He had bought him a slutty police outfit with a dark blue mini skirt that hardly covered anything, matching top with a plundering cleavage and a badge that read officer sexy and an officers cap.To make matters worse Victor bought him a pair of black stilettos and forbade him to wear underwear for their little foreplay. 

 

Victor had bought it the day after he found out he was a cop. Coincidentally, he had a police officer kink. Ever since then he begged Yuuri to wear the outfit stating that they need to celebrate their anniversary. However, Yuuri felt a one week anniversary was hardly Anything to celebrate to be refused. He eventually gave in when Victor wouldn’t stop bringing it up, especially those around him including his father. Yuuri finally gave up And promised him if they made it to six months then he shall don the outfit. And right now he wished he broke up with Victor. 

“ Maybe we should have you give me a lap dance. You can be like ‘ You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney and you have the right... for a lap dance! See how great that was! Do that one! That one!” Victor said excitedly.

 

It was still hard to believe the we’re dating as in they were a couple and Yuuri’s participation in it was totally consensual. After the Nikiforov family found out he truth about him, they were both shocked and disappointed. Victor had cried a bit, he asked Yuuri why he didn’t trust him and why he betrayed him. It had gotten so bad that Yuri started to yell at him for being over dramatic. Yes. Yuri had been apart of the conversation. Alexi thought he should know as he was a part of the Nikiforov family. They had talked. No one wanted to hurt Yuuri or the baby. Especially Victor who hugged the two, sobbing, when his father mentioned that the usual punishment would be death. However, the family didn’t want that, so they compromised: Yuuri would still interact and maintain his relationship with the family if they... become less criminal. No murdering, no human trafficking, no drugs. Maybe a protection racket would be acceptable but nothing where people are hurt and it must be mostly legit. Such as the number of hotels that he family surprisingly own. That was acceptable for Yuuri. 

“Victor.... Do we really have to do this? Is our sex life not good enough.”

 

Victor pouted and grasped Yuuri’s hands in his. “ Our sex life is fantastic! Absolutely incredible. But I want to do role play! It’s so much fun and you get to dress up.” He whined.

Yuuri was about to retort when he heard his phone ring. It was the ringtone he used for Victor’s father. He agreed to watch Minami today so that Victor and Yuuri could spend the day together. Much to Victor’s chagrin, Yuuri picked up the phone, “ Hello Alexi.”

 

“ Yes, that will be fine. Minami can have that. He’s not allergic to it. Yes. Thanks for calling.”

Yuuri Hung up and placed the phone back on the night stand. He looked over at Victor and saw that he was pouting petulantly. 

Yuuri smiled. He really shouldn’t tease his love any longer. He walked over to Victor and straddled his lap, hiking up his already short skirt. He nibbled his earlobe before pulling back and whispering in a sultry voice, “ I hope you have a good lawyer, because the assault of an officer is a very, very serious crime.”

“ But I haven’t...” 

Yuuri cut him off with a rough kiss. He mapped out Victor’s mouth, and carded his fingers through his hair.

Yuuri pulled back. “ Who said I couldn’t just plant the evidence? How would believe a criminal words versus that of someone of the law? I can be bribed however....If you fuck me hard enough I may just be able to forget about this little issue.”

Victor looked at him wide-eyed and nodded dumbly. Yuuri began to unbutton Victor’s shirt and traced the contours of his chest and abs.  
“ If you work hard enough... I may be satisfied.” Yuuri said salaciously. 

 

Victor grabbed Yuuri thighs and walked him to the wall. He hoisted Him up and leveled him with his clothed cock. Yuuri reaches in between them and and undid Victor belt and zipper before pulling out his hardened member. He grasped Victor’s shoulders and gripped tightly as Victor entered his already prepared hole. 

Yuuri gasped at the sensation. Victor didn’t wait to start thrusting his hips. And Yuuri moaned.

“ You better make this worth it. I swear I will tell them you raped me if you don’t make...ahhh!”

Yuuri’s line was dropped when Victor thrusted particularly hard into him. He couldn’t think, you couldn’t hold up the act. 

Somehow they ended back to the bed without him realizing it. Yuuri was placed on his stomach with his ass raised. He pummeled into him. Yuuri gripped the bed sheets, screaming out his pleasure. 

“ Yes....yes like that....make me scream....hahhh!”

Yuuri felt Victor tighten his grip on his hips, more than likely leaving bruises. 

“ I’m coming....I’m going to come Yuuri,” Victor said.

 

“ I’m almost there too.... please hurry Victor.”

With a final thrust they both came and Victor collapsed into Yuuri’s back. 

They stayed silent as they both tried to catch their breath. 

It was Yuuri thought who broke the silence.

“ Was that a good enough role play for you?”

Victor let out a breathy chuckle. “ The best. As only expected from my dearest Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiled as Victor kissed his shoulder. Yes. He was very happy. 

-/-

 

Thanks for reading my story, I greatly appreciate it. I look forward to reading your comments. I hope you have enjoyed it. Also I am planning to write another story but I am debating between Naruto/Sasuke or Victor/Yuuri. I would love to hear your input. Thanks again for the support.


End file.
